marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hercules (Earth-829)
Muscle-Mouth. Prince of Power, Lion of Olympus, Herc, Muscle-Brain | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Zeus (father), Pluto (uncle), Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus (brothers, deceased), Arimathes (son), Silver Surfer (Juno) (granddaughter), Ursus (grandson, deceased), Antonitus (grandson) | Universe = Earth-829 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human/Olympian hybrid (Demigod) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bob Layton | First = Hercules Vol 1 1 | Death = Hercules: Twilight of a God Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = In the 24th century Hercules had a son with a mortal alien woman named Layana Sweetwater. His son grew up to develop physical strength on par with Hercules himself and was named Arimathes Sweetwater. Arimathes' mother was bitter about his relationship with Hercules and manipulated Arimathes to feel the same way. Eventually Hercules' son became the ruler of the Andromeda Galaxy which he ruled over as a dictator of some ruthlessness. Hercules and son met one another some time later and decided that a physical fight would put aside their differences. After the battle they realized that Layana was primarily to blame for the distance between them and they decided to instead try to build a relationship. Arimathes went on to father three children himself. Hercules' grandchildren were triplets; Antonitus, Ursus and Juno. These grandchildren inherited powers from their unique mix of Olympian, Human and Wilameanis heritage. Hercules went on to save the planet Wilamean among others from Galactus but in doing so he would suffer brain injuries which left him living with a form of dementia and reliant on medication to stay lucid. 75 years later Galactus absorbed too much energy and his mass grew to the point that he collapsed into a black hole, thus endangering all life in the Andromeda Galaxy. The Silver Surfer of this time held a grudge against Hercules and before the black hole could consume him he wanted to be the one to kill Hercules personally. During their battle Hercules' grandson Ursus shielded him from a blast of the Power Cosmic, killing him instantly. Hercules then broke the Silver Surfer's Surfboard in half and decapitated him with it before collapsing from the strain of the battle and ceasing to breathe. Hercules entered into a coma after suffering additional brain damage during his fight with the Silver Surfer but was the only being capable of approaching the Galactus black hole's event horizon by using Apollo's chariot to deliver a white hole device to free Galactus. Arimathes woke Hercules despite the fact that his injuries would almost certainly kill him and Hercules agreed to deliver the device after he said goodbye to his family and friends. Hercules entered the black hole and detonated the device, his matter was destroyed but his spirit had combined with that of Galactus and he was later reborn as Cosmos. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Hercules of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Hercules of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Apollo's sun chariot | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = | Quotation = Hercules doth exclaim… Have at thee! | Speaker = Hercules | QuoteSource = Hercules Vol 1 1 }} Category:Human/Olympian Hybrids Category:Zeus Family Category:Hercules Family